


X Marks the Spot

by Artemis_Egeria



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AUgust 2020, AUgust Day 16, F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Egeria/pseuds/Artemis_Egeria
Summary: X Marks the Spot was a semi-popular, pirate-treasure-themed escape room, mostly visited by tourists and college students. Wanda had worked there for a few months when a big group of rowdy young men who were slightly older than their usual clientele entered.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19
Collections: AE's Scarlet Vision AUgust 2020





	X Marks the Spot

**Author's Note:**

> Another loose take on a prompt. This is for the treasure hunters AU. Three months after AUgust started I am down to 5 fics left! I hope to finish by the end of the year at the latest.

X Marks the Spot was a semi-popular, pirate-treasure-themed escape room, mostly visited by tourists and college students. Wanda had worked there for a few months when a big group of rowdy young men who were slightly older than their usual clientele entered.

One stood out, both for his quieter demeanor and his height. He nodded at her. It was more acknowledgement than she usually got from these groups, and she offered him a small smile.

She went through the usual spiel about the rules and available hints and locked the room with a flourish.

Returning to her magazine, Wanda settled down to enjoy an hour to herself. They were the only group who already had an appointment, and it was not a busy time for walk-ins.

When they returned not ten minutes later, Wanda prepared herself for trouble. She was the only one working that day, so there was no manager to foist them onto. “Congratulations!” She hoped that she was projecting enough false cheer to cover her anxiety. “I think you may have beaten our current record.”

“Mmm. Considering we were supposed to get an hour of entertainment if not for _someone_ ,” he glared at the tall, quiet man standing slightly behind him, “I think we deserve a refund.” Wanda braced herself and stood to her full height, preparing to give the standard response about regretfully being unable to refund them due to the contract they had signed when they made the appointment. She had a feeling the man before her would not accept that easily.

“Tony, I apologize. I already offered to reimburse you.”

She waited for his response, all her muscles remaining tense. To her immense relief, the man chuckled and reached up to clap the taller one on the shoulder. “Relax, Vizh. I was just playing around.” She finally stood down completely. “Let’s go. You can get lunch to make up for it.”

They streamed out the front door, but the one called “Vizh” stayed behind. “I am sorry for my friend. I am sure you did not need his joke today.”

“Definitely not.” She shrugged. “But I get that a lot.”

“I know. I saw you go into full Customer Appeasement Mode.”

She chuckled. “One of the dangers of the job.”

“Still. I used to work retail, in this shopping center, actually. I would hate to be a part of any worker’s discomfort.”

It was not his fault, but Wanda was warmed, and thrown off guard, nonetheless. “Thank you. I’m fine now. He let it go much easier than most.”

A knock sounded at the front door. Vizh turned to look at one of his friends. He waved before returning to Wanda. “I have to go, but it was a pleasure to meet you.”

“You too.” He left with a little wave. The rest of the day was quiet, but Wanda could not focus on her magazine. She found herself meditating on the smile of the handsome stranger instead.

***

It was another quiet day when Vizh returned with a completely different group of friends. Wanda launched into her speech again. She stopped him before he went in. “Remember, no refunds if you finish early.”

He smiled. “I will keep that in mind, but I am here purely as an observer. They know I already completed this room once.”

“Okay, well, have fun.” He nodded and followed his friends in.

They returned about half an hour later. They were all talking animatedly. Vizh paused again at her station, waving them forward. “Was it as good the second time?”

“Yes, it was. I enjoyed watching my friends puzzle everything out.”

Wanda had not intended to mention this, but she decided to just go for it. “You know, if you like it so much here, one of our regulars quit. We’re looking for another part-timer.”

“Unfortunately, my schedule is full, but I will pass the information along if I think of someone who needs the work.” He really did look regretful to Wanda’s surprise. She expected that someone who had worked retail before would not be tempted at all.

Wanda mustered enthusiasm. “Great.” It would be nice to have another person around, even if it wasn’t her ideal choice.

They smiled at each other. He gave her another little wave and was gone. Wanda scolded herself for being disappointed. He was still just a stranger that she had only met twice.

***

Wanda strolled around the entryway. There had not been a single customer all day. Normally, she would enjoy the free time to get lost in her thoughts or do some work, but it was the third day in a row that no one had shown up.

She considered doing some cleaning when the bell jingled on the front door. She turned with her best customer service smile when she noticed it was Vizh, alone this time. She felt a much more genuine smile replace her previous fake one. “Hi.”

“Hello.”

When he said nothing for several moments, Wanda prompted him, “Can I help you with something?”

“Ah, well…My friends were curious about the topic of our conversation after my last visit. They thought that your job offer might have been an attempt to flirt with me.” He ducked his head, as if that were an idea he could not even contemplate.

“Maybe it was.” She grinned up at him. His eyes widened comically.

“Truly? You do not have to say that to be nice.”

“I mean it.” She tried to infuse all the enthusiasm she could into her voice. It felt unfair that he was so uncertain. “You seem like a good guy. I don’t meet many of those.”

“Thank you.” His entire posture lifted. “Would it spoil your impression if I asked you on a date right away?”

“Nah,” Wanda said with deliberate casualness, trying to suppress the unfamiliar fluttering in her stomach. “I get off work at seven this Friday.”

Vizh’s smile grew wider, making his eyes shine an even brighter blue. “I am free then as well. I’ll pick you up for dinner?”

“I’d like that.”

“Good. Well.” She thought he was about to say goodbye when he continued. “Actually, as more evidence than I am not as nice as I appear, may I offer some critiques on the room? I have some ideas for improvement.”

“Sure. Why not?” She could almost guarantee that Vizh had given it more thought than any of the designers had. So, their first date passed much sooner than Wanda had expected and enlivened her afternoon considerably.


End file.
